


Such a Bad Idea

by books4belle



Series: Pijercybeth Oneshots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Open Relationships, They get back together, and pijercybeth ensues, annabeth/percy mentioned, just not in this fic, past jason/piper, sorry i broke up jaisper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books4belle/pseuds/books4belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is such a bad idea,” she said regretfully. She wished more than anything that it wasn’t true, but Annabeth was nothing if not logical.</p><p>Jason and Annabeth talk about the pros and cons of a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to AJ who is my fabulous tumblr friend and has always been so supportive of my writing and my wacky ships. ilysm.

“We should really talk about this.” Annabeth sat down on the couch next to Jason and placed her hand on his knee. 

Jason carefully laced his fingers through hers. Looking up, he sighed. “I know.” 

“This is such a bad idea,” she said regretfully. She wished more than anything that it wasn’t true, but Annabeth was nothing if not logical.

He nodded. “For one thing, I’m not sure I’m completely over Piper.” She and Jason had broken up about six months ago. “I mean, it’s not like I’m still pining after her or anything. I know it’s over, and really, it’s for the best. But…”

“Considering how long you were together,” Annabeth interrupted, “and considering everything you went through, it takes time to heal.” She squeezed his hand. “If you were actually over her this quickly, I’d be pretty pissed at you.”

Jason gave her a half-smile, then continued. “And then there’s Percy.”

“What about Percy?” Annabeth shot him an incredulous look. “He’s the one who’s been encouraging us in the first place!”

“Yes, and I know that the two of you have your arrangement. He says he’s completely cool with it.” Jason shrugged. “But he’s my friend. I don’t want to betray his trust.”

“Don’t worry about Percy,” she reassured him. “He and I have been talking about this since before you moved in. If he has a problem with it, he’ll say something.” 

“He told me that, and I believe him. I believe you both. It’s just...” His words trailed off, and he glanced down at their clasped hands. 

Annabeth reached up and touched Jason’s cheek, lifting his face gently until he met her gaze. “Honestly, it’s our friendship that worries me the most. What if we ruin it somehow? What if we can’t go back to being friends? It seems like a lot to risk.” 

Jason took her hand from his cheek and placed her palm flat against his chest, covering her hand with his own. “I don’t think I could bear losing you as a friend.” 

Annabeth was transfixed by the raw emotion she saw in his eyes. “So we agree then? We should walk away, for the sake of our friendship?” She forced the words out, though she was fairly certain she no longer meant them. 

“That would be the smart thing to do,” he said, his voice barely a whisper. 

She chuckled. “Since when do we do the smart thing?”

They both sat, barely breathing. Their eyes locked on one another, until the brush of Jason’s hand on her cheek made Annabeth’s lids flutter closed.

“Annabeth, I…”

“I know,” she murmured, leaning in. 

Kissing Jason was like being in an unfamiliar place that somehow felt like home. Unlike the sweet, almost chaste kisses he’d surprised her with the night before, these burned with intensity and just a hint of desperation. 

They clung to each other, Jason half-pulling her onto his lap as they sought to eliminate any distance between them. He inhaled sharply as she trailed kisses down his neck and along his jaw. “This is such a bad idea.”

Annabeth lifted her head and pressed her forehead to his, their lips nearly touching. “Do you want me to stop?” She would, she thought, if he asked her to.

Jason closed his eyes for a moment, then exhaled. “Please don’t.” He kissed her, so achingly sweet that any resolve Annabeth might have still had evaporated.

It didn’t make any logical sense. She knew that.

But when it came down to it, there was very little in their crazy, demigod lives that did make sense. Her relationship with Percy was completely illogical. It was ridiculous that mythological monsters roamed the world and impossible that she and her friends had lived to see their 20th birthdays. 

Maybe it was a bad idea, but Annabeth wasn’t one to walk away from happiness when it found her.


End file.
